Torn
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: What if Ren and Calla and Shay had never existed? What if their pack was composed of completely different wolves and another alpha female was in Calla's place? Read this story to find out the story of Ansila, and her life. Please read, review, and rate! Rated Teen for some language and a bit of questionable content.


I pounded through the forest, my golden-brown fur ruffling in the wind. My best friend and beta, Rubella, ran beside me, tongue lolling. A wad of spit flew from her mouth and into my face.

_Rubella!_ I growled at her, slowing to a stop.

_Oops, sorry Ansila,_ Rubella muttered, nudging the underside of my jaw gently.

_I wasn't planning on bathing until this evening. Until then, please keep your tongue to yourself,_ I said, my ears pricked high.

Rubella nodded. _So when are we going to get back? I heard _somebody_ was going to visit Koray tonight._

_Bella, _I warned. _I wouldn't, if my mother didn't insist._

Rubella rolled her eyes. _Whatever._

I shifted into human form, my fur turning into long, curly blonde hair that cascaded over my shoulders. My blue eyes sparkled with their typical brave glow that showed I was a true-born alpha.

Rubella followed my lead. Her dark brown fur formed into straight brown hair, her green eyes sparkling with their usual mischief.

"So, are you _seriously_ going to visit Koray tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Rubella, I am. Now I need to be getting back. You coming?" I asked, secretly hoping she wouldn't.

"Nah, I'm going to run for awhile longer. See you at school tomorrow." She shifted back into wolf form and ran off.

I sighed and sat down, leaning against a rock. I didn't want to go visit Koray, leader of the Nightshade pack, and my future mate. I didn't want to see his loving eyes, and knowing that I wouldn't be the one in charge anymore.

See, I'm arranged to marry Koray and unite our packs to make a third pack. And I couldn't say I was too excited about it. _I _wanted to be in charge, but that would all change once Koray became alpha and I was just number two again. _I_ was more of a leader than he was. _I _wanted to lead the pack. But that could never happen.

Suddenly I heard a heavy rustling in the bushes. I instantly shifted into wolf form, snarling. A _human_ boy came out of the bush, a large gash down his arm, several scrapes on his legs, deep gashes on his chest, and the smell of Rubella all over him. She had wounded him terribly, enough to kill him, but he had escaped.

I almost wish now that he would've died and saved my pack the pain and trouble we went through.

He looked at me, blue eyes wide with alarm, his dark brown hair almost black. He took a step back, his fear scent so thick I could smell it easily. He was shaking. I snarled at him, and he halted. I paced back and forth, debating with myself. Kill him, leave him, or save him.

I still haven't decided if I regret my choice.

I padded forward slowly, growling when he tried to turn and run. I shifted into human form, and he gasped, stumbling backwards. I sharpened my canines and made an incision in my arm. I held it forward, blood dripping onto the dirt.

"Drink it," I ordered.

He shook his head. "I-I can't," he said. "Were you just a…"

"Drink it, and forget anything you saw about me, or I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. Be lucky I'm saving your sorry hide. Now drink it."

"No," he insisted.

"Damn it," I muttered and shoved my arm up to his mouth, forcing him to drink.

He choked on it for a moment, before he drank steadily. Once his wounds were healed, I pulled my arms away. He whimpered for more, but I ignored him.

"Were you just a wolf?" he asked softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to be surprised. It must've been pretty good, because he seemed to believe me.

"I-I could've sworn," he stammered.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Plus, you shouldn't even be here, this is private property. _My _property."

The boy nodded quickly. "I-I'm sorry."

I nodded gently and helped him up. "Come on, I'll get you to your car."

I led him to the bottom of the mountain and shut him in his car. "Now get your ass out of here, and if I see you on my property again, I'll call the cops."

He nodded quickly and drove away.

_What have I done? _ I asked myself. My thoughts trailed off as I saw a beautiful black wolf walk up. He shifted forms, and before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms.

Koray.

"Who was that in the car?" He asked me gently.

"Um..just some..um..person, who found his way up the mountain. I told him to get lost." I stuttered, cursing myself for being an idiot.

Koray nodded softly. "I came looking for you. It took you awhile to get back, so I came to you instead."

I gave a halfhearted smile, and he bent down until his long black hair was brushing my forehead.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Fine," I insisted.

"Great," he said, and took my hand. "Let's go to my house."

As he led me off, I found myself looking over my shoulder, wondering what happened to the strange boy who had been on our mountain.

* * *

**Tada! First Chapter. Just finished Nightshade of this series. Anyway, bye!**


End file.
